


Yours is the light

by Heiliglust89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF!Alec, M/M, Not typical ABO, Omega Alec Lightwood, bonding is not for life, omegas are not weak
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiliglust89/pseuds/Heiliglust89
Summary: Ни для кого не секрет, что из всех второстепенных полов именно альфы отличались силой, агрессией и собственничеством.Всеизвестные факты и абсолютная ложь.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours is the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017715) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



**Твой – свет, которым рождается мой дух:  
твоя – тьма возвращения моей души,  
ты моё солнце, моя луна и все мои звёзды…  
― Э. Э. Каммингс**

Впервые Алек задумался о своём статусе в десять лет.

До этого момента у него, в общем-то, не было причин думать о вторичных полах и о последствиях, которые те могут за собой понести. Он просто был ребёнком. Его не особо интересовали взрослые штучки, когда помимо них было столько всего интересного: руны, стрельба из лука, история Нефилимов.

А после случился весь этот скандал с Престоном. Алек-то наивно полагал, все будут рады, что он наконец нашёл способ победить его в кэндо, несмотря на то, что тот был на два года старше. Лайтвуд прислушался к совету матери и пошёл против того, чему его обучали. В результате нос Престона сломался под его синаем.

Сам Престон отреагировал вполне себе сносно; разве что застеснялся, что ему надрал зад ребёнок помладше, который всегда ему проигрывал, но вот мать Престона, боги, она просто слетела с катушек. Алек вспомнил, как она тогда кричала на Мариз. Всё настаивала, что он должен знать своё место, как и полагается "жалкой мелкой омеге, которым от него несло", что должен быть наказан за неповиновение и причинение боли альфе.

Но чётче всего ему запомнилось рычание Мариз. После, женщины перекинулись парой фраз, которые он не расслышал, прежде чем мать Престона вылетела из учебной комнаты, поджав хвост.

Тем же вечером, когда Алек закончил чистку всего оружия в Институте, в наказание за неповиновение слову Ходжа, он поинтересовался у Мариз о том, что сказала мать Престона. Мариз усадила его на кровать и объяснила, как работает вторичный пол. Она рассказала ему об альфах и об их доминирующей натуре, и о нейтральных бетах, с их тяжкой работой в виде поддержания баланса в обществе.

И она рассказала ему об омегах. Как редко их можно было встретить, особенно среди мальчиков. Об их способности вынашивать детей, и о том, какое это счастье для альфы найти себе такого партнёра. Она всё говорила: какой острый у них ум, какие хорошие из них тактики и как они рождаются лидерами. Она сказала, что почти все великие личности, оставившие свой след в истории, доказано были омегами. Александр Великий, Юлий Цезарь, Наполеон Бонапарт и многие, многие другие.

Алеку всё равно оставалось непонятным, почему мать Престона так расстроилась, но и на это у Мариз нашёлся ответ: феромоны. Что Алек уже пахнет по-особенному и, скорее всего, в скором времени презентует себя в качестве омеги. Мать Престона просто завидовала той благословенной судьбе, что его ждёт.

― В твоей жизни будут люди, которые будут относиться к тебе так, будто ты ничего не стоишь, просто потому что ты тот, кто ты есть, ― предупредила она его. ― Но ещё больше будет людей, которые будут тебя за это боготворить.

Она всё повторяла и повторяла, что его жизнь это его выбор и ничей больше. Ему не придётся мириться с кем-то, кто не будет его уважать. Целый мир может быть у него в руках, если он только пожелает. До тех пор, пока он чтит законы Конклава и нефилимов, он может быть кем захочет: руководителем института, инквизитором, консулом. Ничто не встанет у него на пути, если он захочет стать лидером.

Алек до сих пор порой вспоминает гордость в глазах Мариз, когда почти год спустя он презентовал себя омегой.

***

Жизнь омег ничем не отличалась от альф или бет. Поскольку он созрел так рано, ему приходилось пить тяжёлые блокаторы до четырнадцати лет. Позже врач прописал ему обычные, действие которых было рассчитано на шесть месяцев, после которых следовала течка.

Течки были сущим адом для Алека. Ему приходилось избегать всех альф, кроме родителей и Иззи, которая оказалась бетой. Алек перебирался в их дом в Аликанте и проводил там долгие два дня с постоянно скачущей температурой, и до ужаса зудящим телом. К счастью, из-за отсутствия альф поблизости это, в общем-то, и были все неудобства. Никаких тебе неловких эрекций, бьющих в голову гормонов и, боже упаси, смазки. Даже мысли о том, что он может потечь, вызывали в нём смутное чувство унижения. Нет, сэр, всё это Алек разделит только с подходящим альфой и никем больше.

Ему приходилось держаться подальше даже от Джейса, который годом позже самого Александра презентовался альфой. Ни к чему было так рисковать. Джейс был ему братом во всех отношениях, но не по крови. Жаль, что только кровь имела определяющее значение. Его чувства к Джейсу только усугубляли положение. Алек знал наверняка, что окажись его парабатаи с ним в такое время, и одежда воспламенится прямо на нём, так сильно у него подскачет температура.

***

Ни для кого не секрет, что из всех вторичных полов именно альфы отличались силой, агрессией и собственничеством. Всеизвестные факты и абсолютная ложь.

Из-за их редкости люди считали, что омеги либо просто покорны, либо спокойны, как беты. Мало кто знал, насколько опасны обиженные омеги.

А те, кто всё же знал, почерпнули свои знания из неприятного личного опыта.

Группа парней, которые загнали Алека в безлюдную часть Института, считали, что будет весело поставить омегу на колени и посмотреть, как она "станет мокрой для них как течная сука". Их было пятеро. Алек совсем недавно дал в росте, но ему всё равно было шестнадцать, каждый из них был старше него. У него не было при себе никакого оружия, и он был в явном меньшинстве.

Алек подумать не мог, что ему может понадобиться оружие в собственном доме. Он никогда прежде не становился объектом издёвок и агрессии только за свой статус. Отсутствие интереса по отношению к нему было худшим, что случалось, но с другой стороны, именно незаинтересованность нравилась ему больше всего. Она была куда приятнее любопытных взглядов, которые на него бросали последние пару месяцев. Иззи всё шутила, что Алек превратился из неповоротливой черепашки в прекрасного лебедя. Алек, конечно, закатывал глаза, но внутренне отчасти с ней соглашался. Неужели именно по этой причине его загнали сюда?

Впрочем, какое это теперь имело значение?

Алек дёрнул уголками губ, показав клыки в оскале. О, он не собирался давать им то, чего они хотели, нет уж.

Когда пару минут спустя показались другие сумеречные охотники, встревоженные звуками драки, у Алека было несколько сломанных рёбер и выбит глаз, но те ублюдки либо валялись на земле без сознания, либо выли от боли, и выглядели в разы хуже, чем он.

У одного из них было наполовину откушенное ухо. Когда Мариз добежала до них, Алек скупо ухмыльнулся ей, сверкнув окровавленными зубами. Впрочем, кровь, стекающая у него по губам и подбородку, ему в любом случае не принадлежала.

Успокаивать омегу после такого эпизода агрессии было делом нелёгким, но Мариз была единственной альфой, которой Алек подчинялся. Она говорила с ним, не отходя от того угла, в который он забился, чтобы никто не напал на уязвимую спину. Позже ей удалось отвести его в лазарет, где женщина придерживала пачку льда на его рёбрах и вырисовывала иратце на коже.

― Я так сильно горжусь тобой, мой милый мальчик, ― прошептала Мариз ему в макушку, когда он уткнулся ей носом в шею, глубоко вдыхая и сражаясь с болью, которая накрыла волной, стоило адреналину схлынуть. Красная дымка гнева, омрачающая разум, рассеялась благодаря нежным словам матери и знакомому с детства запаху её духов.

― Так горжусь тем, как храбро ты сражался и защитил себя.

Алек больше никогда не видел тех парней. Он ни секунды не сомневался в том, что Мариз приложила руку к их отъезду из Нью-Йорка, как только те снова смогли передвигаться.

***

Как правило, Алека очень напрягал интерес со стороны альфа-магов.

Да, маги были бесплодными, вот только это было правдой лишь отчасти. Конечно, такое случалось нечасто, но альфа-маги действительно _могли_ произвести потомство с омегами, вот только для этого они должны были быть разных видов. Фейри или оборотни подойдут.

Или нефилимы.

Алек знать не знал об этом факте, пока ему не досталась миссия по захвату и аресту Ирис Раус, известного и далеко не светлого мага. Ей удалось сбежать прежде, чем они добрались до неё, но избавиться от своих экспериментов она не успела.

Её убежище совершенно не хотелось вспоминать.

Комнаты были обжиты омегами с промытыми мозгами: фейри, оборотни и даже примитивные —большинство на поздних стадиях беременности. В здании стоял смрад из тёмной магии, страданий и боли. Как только Алек вступил в те комнаты, он понял, что ни один омега не находился там по собственной воле.

Сначала Алек не понимал, как такое возможно. Омега, получивший травму, физическую или моральную, не мог зачать. Зачатие во время течки требовало глубокой эмоциональной связи между партнёрами, такого точно не могло произойти в том треклятом рабском доме.

Намного позже после тех событий Иззи пришла к нему с результатами из лаборатории. Благодаря сочетанию магии, зелий и тяжёлых наркотиков, Ирис удалось подвести своих жертв к состоянию, схожему с течкой. Эта смесь могла даже сымитировать связь между парой, чтобы тело омеги не вздумало бороться с нежелательной беременностью. 

Несколько месяцев кряду она похищала омег. Она продавала их как вещи альфа-магам и демонам, и проворачивала всё это у него под носом, в его городе. Алек дал слово себе, спасённым омегам и их ещё нерождённым детям, что он разыщет Ирис Рауз и заставит её заплатить.

***

Когда Клэри Фрей пришла в их жизнь вместе со своим стрёмным дружком бетой Саймоном, она принесла с собой такой хаос, что попросту не могла ему понравиться. Она отказывалась играть по правилам. Делала всё что хотела и каким-то неведомым образом вселяла во всех поблизости стремление найти её мать.

Джейс влюбился в неё в первую же секунду, что только усугубляло положение. Клэри была альфой, равно как и Джейс, но это не имело значения. В их время вторичный пол не играл особой роли, ты мог встречаться с кем пожелаешь. Чёрт подери, даже его родители были альфа-парой, что было неприемлемым всего сорок пять лет назад.

Клэри понятия не имела как вести себя с омегами. Алек получал особое удовольствие, когда ставил её на место, с того самого первого раза, когда она попыталась приказать ему запугиванием, глупо посчитав, что он подчиниться ей.

Алек за всю свою жизнь не подчинялся никому, кроме матери. Даже представители из Конклава не сумели добиться от него ничего, кроме вежливости и профессионализма.

Но вот потом... потом Клэри привела их к Магнусу Бейну.

***

Все те глупые романтические фильмы, которые Иззи заставила его посмотреть, не сумели подготовить его к той молнии, которая пробила его, когда он увидел Магнуса в первый раз, сразу после битвы с членами Круга.

Всё тело будто онемело и одновременно задрожало от беспокойной энергии, словно электрический ток прошёлся под самой кожей. В квартире стоял густой запах битвы, крови и магии, но даже за всем этим Алек сумел распознать нечто иное. Что-то дикое, первобытное, без возможности облачить это в слова. Пахло как после грозы: озоном и влажной землёй. Кедром, розмарином и древесным дымом, сплетёнными воедино.

― Не думаю, что нас официально представили друг другу, ― сказал ему Магнус, и Алек в ту же секунду забыл как дышать. Он мог только глядеть на самого волшебного мужчину, альфу, которого видел в жизни. Лайтвуд едва сумел выдавить своё имя в ответ. Изнутри его разрывала отчаянная необходимость остаться и удержать этого мага, и в то же время желание убежать, стыдливо скрыться где-нибудь подальше из-за собственного бессвязного бормотания.

Но, естественно, всё скатилось в задницу, стоило ему расцепить руки во время призыва демона памяти. Магнус попытался успокоить его после; всё твердил, что ему совершенно нечего стыдиться. Алека бросало в дрожь от одного его низкого голоса. Он всё ещё помнил, как искры проскочили между ладонями, когда они соприкоснулись буквально несколько минут назад. Фантомное ощущение жужжало под кожей, призрачной лаской проходясь по пальцам. По взгляду, которым на него смотрел Магнус, Алек понял, что не он один это чувствовал.

***

Он согласился пойти на свидание.

Алек так и не понял, что заставило его сказать "да". Быть может, та напряжённая дрожь, с которой Магнус повалился в его объятья, пока Алек делился с ним силой, чтобы он мог исцелить Люка. Быть может, тот уязвимый взгляд, который он заметил в чужих глазах немногим позже. Или, быть может, тот факт, что Магнус видел его равным себе, кем-то, у кого можно было попросить помощи.

Алек не понимал всего этого. Никогда в жизни он ещё не испытывал такой силы влечения к кому бы то ни было. Будто какая-то животная его часть пробудилась и поднимала голову всякий раз, когда Магнус попадал в поле зрения. Та часть, которая делала его омегой, внезапно потребовала внимания одного конкретного альфы.

И ему это, мягко говоря, не нравилось.

Он никогда не стыдился себя, вне зависимости от того, как часто другие пытались унизить его только за вторичный пол. Но это не значит, что он прибывал в восторге от ощущения потери. Ему не хотелось чувствовать себя неполным без альфы, словно он не самостоятельный человек, а всего лишь половина чего-то цельного.

И всё же, каждый раз, когда он оказывался рядом с Магнусом или слышал его голос, сердце набирало такие обороты, что дыхание перехватывало.

Так что Алек сделал то единственное, что мог. Он поговорил с матерью.

Он умолчал о том, что речь шла о маге. Глупым Алек не был никогда и прекрасно знал отношение Мариз к нижнемирцам. Но вот рассказать ей о противоречивых чувствах, внезапном стремлении находиться всё время рядом он мог. Он не побоялся упомянуть, что речь идёт о мужчине. К счастью, это не являлось проблемой, если ты был омегой способной понести.

― Ох, Алек, ― вздохнула Мариз, ласково коснувшись его щеки. ― Звучит так, словно ты нашёл свою пару.

Что ж, теперь перспективы не казались такими пугающими.

― Вот так вот просто? Я ведь даже не знаю его, но обязан провести с ним оставшуюся жизнь?

Алек, конечно, понимал, что дела обстояли совершенно иначе. Не существовало того самого или той самой, хотя в фильмах и книгах всё обставляли именно так. На деле же у каждого человека было много пар, и встретить их можно было на любом отрезке жизни, смотря как повезёт. Кроме прочего, любые отношения требовали работы и терпения, а не одного только решения судьбы. Люди влюблялись и расходились всё время. Найти одну из своих пар не приравнивалось к остаться с ней на веки вечные. Связь можно было как установить, так и разорвать, чтобы двинуться дальше и начать с кем-то ещё.

― Если ты что и должен сделать, так это узнать наверняка, является ли он твоей парой, ― яростно прорычала Мариз. ― Никто не заставит тебя делать что-то против твоей воли. Это _твоя_ жизнь, Алек, тебе и решать, что с ней делать.

Так он и поступил.

***

Они ходили на свидания.

Первое время Алек всего опасался. Магнус был альфой-магом, и этот факт всегда зудел на краю сознания, но кто мог его винить после дела Ирис Рауз, которую так до сих пор и не поймали? Что Магнус, такой красивый и волшебный Магнус, делал рядом с ним, скучным и абсолютно серым? Скорее всего, всё дело было в том, что он омега. Важна была возможность зачать от мага.

И всё же с каждой новой встречей он всё больше и больше влюблялся в него, Алек не мог и дальше это отрицать. Мужчина был истинным джентльменом; никогда не давил, делал всё, чтобы ему было комфортно и не вторгался в личное пространство Алека.

― Я жил во времена, когда омега считался собственностью альфы, ― сказал ему Магнус одним вечером, ― и считаю, что этот период был самым тёмным за всю историю. Если я вдруг начну вести себя как пещерный человек, не постесняйся выстрелить в меня из своего лука.

Едва перевалило за месяц их отношений, о которых знали только Иззи и Джейс, когда он впервые поцеловал Магнуса.

Они прощались после свидания, которое началось в греческом ресторане и закончилось коктейлями у Магнуса дома. Маг как раз собирался открыть портал в Институт, когда Алек придержал его за локоть, прижал к стене и поцеловал. Не сказать, что всё было быстро и внезапно. Нет, Лайтвуд дал Магнусу достаточно времени, чтобы остановить его, но он сам склонил голову для поцелуя.

Алек никогда раньше не целовался. Поначалу он действовал нерешительно, немного неуклюже и, скорее всего, крайне неизящно, но отсутствие опыта он восполнил энтузиазмом. Он сам не заметил, с какой силой прижал мужчину к стене, но тот и не возражал. Чуть погодя он подтащил Алека ещё ближе, приобняв за талию, мягко обхватил его нижнюю губу и взял ведущую роль на себя. Алек едва не растаял на месте и, казалось, даже болезненная пустота внутри, постоянно дающая о себе знать, ощущалась чуть меньше.

***

Алек решил провести ещё одну течку в Аликанте, всё ещё не готовый разделить её с Магнусом, ведь они даже ни разу не видели друг друга голыми. В этот раз она прошла намного сложнее, потому что мыслями он постоянно находился с магом, что, естественно, ни разу не убавляло возбуждения. Он впервые был настолько благодарен природе, которая без альфы поблизости мучила его всего двое суток.

Лайтвуд надеялся, что через полгода рядом с ним в это время будет Магнус.

***

― _Маг_ , Алек? В самом деле?

Голос матери был громким и пронзительным, недоверием пропиталось каждое сказанное слово. Это нервировало, посылая мурашки и нестерпимый зуд под кожу.

В последнее время каждое его действие было встречено неодобрением, но у него не было на всё это времени. Ходж предал их. Джейс пропал и находился в лапах Валентина. И пусть его родители играли в политиков в Идрисе, пытаясь сгладить ситуацию с Конклавом, Алек отчаянно пытался вернуть своего парабатая.

И конечно же, именно в этот момент всё должно было стать только хуже. Мариз вернулась в Нью-Йорк два дня назад, и кто-то уже успел нашептать ей о том, что Алек вот уже несколько месяцев встречался с Магнусом. Кто именно ей об этом рассказал, Алек понятия не имел. Впрочем, всё должно было раскрыться рано или поздно, тем более он не собирался отпускать от себя мужчину в ближайшее время.

― Ты знаешь что альфа-маги из себя представляют, ― прошипела Мариз, пропитывая ядом каждое слово. ― Они хотят лишь одного от омег вроде тебя! Ты можешь запросто дать им то, чего никто другой им дать не сможет. Я поверить не могу, что ты повёлся на сладкие речи Бейна! Хочешь протащить имя Лайтвудов сквозь грязь ради него?

― У нашего имени и так не лучшая репутация, мама, и в этом нет моей вины, только лишь твоя, ― выпалил Алек, пытаясь усмирить свой гнев, чувствуя, как он поднимается в груди, готовый волной выплеснуться наружу. ― У меня нет на это времени. Джейс всё ещё не найден, Алдертри усложняет нам работу на пустом месте, и я не обязан перед тобой оправдываться.

― Я растила тебя не для того, чтобы ты стал подстилкой магу! ― Мариз схватила его за плечо, когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти, своим повелительным тоном сломав последние крупицы его самоконтроля.

― Достаточно! ― зарычал Алек, резко развернувшись и схватив её за запястье, брезгливо одёргивая чужую руку с собственного плеча. Она инстинктивно шагнула назад, и через красную дымку ярости Алек подметил, как широко распахнулись её глаза от промелькнувшего в них страха. Понимание, что она не ожидала от него такого, доставило ему мрачное чувство удовлетворения. Алек не был склонным к гневу, и ещё никогда прежде не обращал свою злость на неё.

До этого самого момента.

― Ты как-то сказала мне, что никто не имеет права решать за меня, как мне жить, ― медленно проговорил Алек низким, стальным голосом. ― Что никто не скажет мне, как достичь счастья, или с кем мне быть, до тех пор, пока это мой выбор. Ну так вот, это мой выбор, и ты не имеешь здесь право голоса. Я не позволю тебе отзываться о Магнусе подобным образом. Не сейчас, никогда. Если он ― ошибка, в чём я очень сомневаюсь, то он ― _моя_ ошибка. Ты не имеешь право вмешиваться. Ты, может, и моя мать, но ты мне не альфа. Больше нет. Я доступно объяснил?

Алек подметил, как она бледнела с каждым словом. Когда ответом на его вопрос послужила тишина, он сжал её запястье чуть сильнее. Вероятно, у неё останутся синяки. Алек обязательно возненавидит себя за это позже, но в этот момент он не мог успокоиться.

― Я задал вопрос.

― Да, ― наконец ответила Мариз, и он тут же отпустил её, но, к ее чести, она не отошла от него, не сделала ни единого шага в сторону. ― О, Алек...

Мариз потянулась к нему всем телом, обеими руками обхватив его лицо, и Алек едва подавил в себе желание вздрогнуть. Он не знал наверняка, во что она играет, но потакать ей не собирался. Он не солгал, когда сказал, что она больше не его альфа. Это место теперь занимал кто-то другой.

Мариз прошлась пальцами по скулам, смягчив взгляд, когда увидела выражение его лица. Сощуренные глаза смотрели в её собственные со вселенским подозрением, на дне зрачков кипел гнев, готовый сломить её. Он всё ещё стоял неподвижно, статуей возвышаясь над ней, готовый к любого рода провокациям. Алек всегда был полу-одичалым когда оборонялся. Злой и обиженный омега на самом деле был опасен.

Но он всё ещё был её сыном и она была ответственна за то, в каком он сейчас пребывал состоянии.

― Так Магнус тот, о ком ты мне рассказывал? ― пробормотала женщина с внезапным озарением в голосе. Она успокаивающе погладила его лоб, надеясь, что знакомый жест поможет ему успокоиться. ― Тише, тише. Я не хотела тебя так разозлить, ― её мягкий шёпот немного ослабил напряжение в его плечах, как и всегда, когда она помогала ему прийти в себя после таких диких эпизодов.

― Мне очень жаль, мой милый мальчик. Я не понимала. Теперь я знаю, что он твоя пара.

Алек прикрыл глаза и вздрогнул, думая о Магнусе. Его любящие глаза и успокаивающий запах, мягкие прикосновения. Он не хотел вешать ярлыки на их отношения, но Мариз не ошиблась. Невыносимая тоска, стоило им разлучиться, восторг, который наполнял до краёв, стоило его увидеть, вдохнуть его запах, коснуться тёплой кожи. Всё это звучало как незавершенная связь.

И Магнус...

Да, Магнус был его парой.

***

Алек перевернулся на кровати, чтобы поглубже зарыться лицом в подушку, и отчаянно попытался выкинуть из головы весь катастрофический вечер. Вся вечеринка Макса пошла коту под хвост из-за нависшего над ними заклинания. Алек последние несколько дней не мог дышать полной грудью, чувствуя, как горечь вины за смерть Джослин то и дело подкатывает к горлу, и сегодня она чуть было не убила его, подталкивая сброситься с балкона. Всё, конечно, обошлось, но... он уже почти сделал шаг в пустоту, когда учуял слабый запах из квартиры Магнуса.

Этот момент запомнился ему особенно чётко; щелчок, с которым разум выбрался из нитей заклинания. Этот запах он бы ни за что не забыл. Причудливая смесь тюльпанов, имбиря и пыли. Эта смесь шла в связке со смрадом ужаса, боли, страданий.

Он пробежался по квартире, пытаясь отыскать его источник. Его странного поведения хватило, чтобы встревожить остальных. Магнус попытался привлечь его внимание, чтобы успокоить, но это ни на йоту не сработало. Алеку казалось, что напряжение переломает его пополам, он изо всех сил пытался найти источник мнимой угрозы, чтобы его устранить.

Как она посмела? Как посмела войти в эту квартиру, на их территорию, и спрятаться как крыса? Только лишь намёка на её запах хватило, чтобы дрожь прошибла позвоночник и мурашки разбежались под кожей. На этот раз она не уйдёт от него.

Он нашёл её в спальне Магнуса, под личиной обычной уличной кошки. Алек тут же кинулся на неё, но женщина вовремя приняла человеческую форму, чтобы бросить в него заклинанием, откинувшим парня назад.

Ирис Рауз.

Что происходило после размылось в сознании. Он не помнил и четверть тех событий. Сперва его обездвижила магия прямо посреди боя, а после ослепила ярость. Теперь он знал, что Магнус боролся с ней один на один. Знал, что Джейсу пришлось держать его, чтобы он не разорвал её на куски прямо на месте. Алек мог бы. Если бы у него только был шанс, никто из присутствующих не сумел бы его оттащить. Но теперь она была в Идрисе, в ожидании решения Конклава.

А он тем временем валялся на кровати Магнуса, уткнувшись в подушку, в надежде заглушить весь мир вокруг себя. Адреналин уже не гулял в крови, но тело отчаянно требовало встряски. Каждая мышца напряглась, будто перед атакой, не слушая мозг, знающий, что делать больше ничего не нужно.

Он не пошевелился, когда почувствовал, как кровать просела под чужим весом. Магнус прилёг рядом, рукой огладив его плечи, прижимая ближе к себе.

― Её здесь больше нет, Алек. Можешь отдохнуть.

Алек издал какой-то болезненный, сердитый звук, отрываясь от подушки, решив зарыться лицом в шею Бейна. Запах тут же ударил в нос, очищая мысли, заполняя собой все пустоты.

― То, что она делала с теми омегами, ― вырвалось рычание, когда Алек безуспешно попытался прогнать картинки всех её экспериментов. Каждый раз, стоило ему прикрыть глаза, он видел каждую из её жертв. Он не мог перестать задаваться вопросом, какая именно высшая сила оградила его от той же участи, не позволила сломить и втоптать так глубоко в грязь, что выхода оттуда уже бы не нашлось. Он был мужчиной омегой, привлекательнее жертвы не придумаешь, стоило бы ей узнать о его существовании, и кто знает, как бы всё кончилось. ― Я мог убить её. Я убью её, если увижу ещё хоть раз.

― Она заплатит за то, что сделала, ― прошептал Магнус, запустив пятерню ему в волосы. Запах Алека заполнил собой почти всю комнату. Он был горьким, пропитанный несчастьем, разве мог Магнус, несмотря на это, оставаться спокойным?

― Именно ты понял, что она здесь. Ты поймал преступника в моей квартире, ― Магнус ненадолго замолчал. ― В _нашей_ квартире. Ты отлично справился, сладкий.

Их квартира. Звучало... хорошо. Их территория. Место, которое они могли бы назвать только своим. Место, где они могли бы завести семью. Для истинных пар это был естественный ход событий, и только лишь мысль об этом приносила собой тёплое, бесконечно приятное чувство, расцветающее в груди.

***

Вскоре после того случая они вышли на новый уровень отношений, потому что Алек почти сразу решил, что не хочет, чтобы его первый раз случился во время течки. Не хотел запомнить этот опыт сквозь призму гормонов и похоти.

И, Господи, до чего же хорошо всё прошло!

Алек рос с мыслями, что всю жизнь так и будет один, раз уж ни один альфа не вызывал у него должного интереса. Но Магнус? Магнус был кем-то иным. Он показал ему чудеса близости, которая прошибала каждую клетку тела, не оставляя возможности остаться равнодушным.

Алек знал, стоит ему припустить контроль, как Магнус возьмёт всё на себя, поймает его если будет нужно.

***

― У нас с твоей матерью всегда были сложные отношения.

Алек недоуменно фыркнул, не отрывая взгляд от таблетки, лежащей в руке, и параллельно листая отчёт о патруле прошлой ночью. Группа вернулась без новостей, так ни с чем и не столкнувшись, что давало ему слабую надежду на то, что возможно, дела наконец налаживаются. Валентин был под стражей, а большинство его последователей разбежались. Конклав узнал о том, что Алек взял бразды правления на себя, закрыв глаза на его стычку с Алдертри.

Всё вело его к этому моменту. Знание о зависимости Иззи. Битва. Противостояние Валентину и его приспешникам. И вот, Конклав признал его главой Института. Это то, к чему он стремился с самого детства.

― Нет в них ничего сложного, ― Алек положил планшет на стол, подписав отчёт, и отправив его в архив. Он наконец поднял взгляд на отца, восседающего на диване в кабинете. Его кабинете. Одно это до сих пор взрывало мозг. ― Ты изменил ей.

― Я допустил ошибку, ― покачал головой Роберт. ― Я не хотел причинить тебе боль. Ни тебе, ни кому-либо из вас. Но я влюбился. Из всех людей ты должен меня понять.

― Магнус не интрижка! ― прорычал Алек, звонко хлопнув по столу. Роберт вздрогнул от неожиданности. ― Я не позволю тебе проявлять неуважение к нему. Он моя пара. А мама была твоей. Пока ты не решил всё похерить.

Они молчали с минуту. Алек прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздыхая, пытаясь взять себя в руки. С тех пор, как он понял, кем ему приходится Магнус, эмоции то и дело обуревали его. По логике он знал, что это продлиться недолго, и вскоре он вернёт контроль над телом. Гиперопека и неуместное желание любым способом защитить свою пару со временем сойдут на нет, но до тех пор он был готов перегрызть за Магнуса глотку даже собственному отцу.

― Я могу понять любовь к кому-то другому, ― наконец продолжил Алек. ― Люди то и дело влюбляются и расходятся. Такова жизнь. Ты не обязан быть со своей парой до конца твоих дней, ― он посмотрел на отца и поджал губы, заметив в чужих глазах надежду. Надежду, которую он собирался растоптать без малейших угрызений совести. ― Но изменять за маминой спиной, заводить интрижку на стороне? Этого я простить не смогу. Ты должен был расстаться с ней, прежде чем начинать отношения с кем-то ещё. Ты не был верен ни одной из них. Ты просто очередной альфа, который думает своим членом.

― Алек! ― Роберт взбесился в мгновение ока, подскочив со своего места. ― Я не позволю тебе так со мной разговаривать!

― Отчего же? ― ехидно спросил Алек, вздернув бровь. ― Потому что я омега? Так и твоя любовница тоже, помнишь об этом?

― Потому что ты мой сын! Ты должен меня уважать.

― Уважение, папа, нужно заслужить, ― прошипел парень, прищурив глаза. Он так и сидел у себя в кресле, и пусть гнев и вздымался внутри, он был скорее леденящим, вселяющим мнимое спокойствие. Ему не нужно было кричать или беситься, чтобы объяснить свою точку зрения. ― И его легко потерять, а ты в моих глазах потерял даже намёк на него, когда решил причинить такую боль своей семье. Мама была твоей парой больше двадцати лет, она заслужила гораздо больше, чем измену и сплетни о ней по всему Идрису.

― Алек, ты не имеешь права...

― Ещё как имею, ― прервал он Роберта, не сулящим ничего хорошего, голосом. Глаза отца беспокойно забегали, когда он понял, что ступает по хрупкому льду.

― Из вас двоих, именно мама была моей альфой. Ты ― никогда. Она была моей альфой, а ты разбил ей сердце.

Он ломал людям кости и за меньшее.

― Если речь не о совместных делах, то нам с тобой больше не о чем разговаривать, ― Алек взял раннее брошенный планшет и включил его. ― Пока ты не исправишь всё то, что наворотил. Теперь прошу меня простить, но меня ждут дела. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, где выход.

― Алек, ― голос Роберта сорвался на хриплый шёпот, но Алек не желал находить в себе силы, чтобы продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор.

― Можешь идти, ― добавил парень, с облегчением вздыхая, когда за Робертом закрылась дверь.

***

― Нервничаешь?

Дыхание Магнуса опалило и без того разгорячённую кожу лба. Алек прикрыл глаза, вздрогнув то ли от предвкушения, то ли от страха.

― Да, ― наконец признал он, пытаясь придать голосу твёрдость. ― Я не уверен, как всё будет.

Это, конечно, только отчасти было правдой. У Алека имелись сухие факты о том, как должны проходить течки, он не шёл вслепую. Он знал, что течка продлится от двух до четырёх дней, в течение которых температура будет скакать то вверх, то вниз, и с учётом наличия альфы под боком, ему грозит почти постоянное возбуждение. Не такое сильное, конечно, чтобы выбить из него весь здравый смысл (как любили приукрасить в порно, где омеги обязательно стелились под партнёров как ненормальные), но достаточное, чтобы он чувствовал себя некомфортно от невозможности заняться сексом.

Феромоны, в свою очередь, предавали альфе нужное настроение, и вот они уже были готовы на любые подвиги вместе.

Звучало очень... по-научному. Алек до сих пор не был уверен, как он относится к особенностям своего организма. И уж точно не был готов к такому обильному количеству смазки или ненормальному желанию повязаться с Магнусом, что на первых порах наверняка будет жутко болезненным.

Он пытался подготовиться к этому, как к битве, где мог распланировать каждый свой шаг. Алек распределил всю бумажную работу таким образом, что сумел выбить себе неделю отдыха, на случай, если течка продлится дольше планируемого, что не было редкостью. Оставил брата и сестру за главных, запугав всеми известными способами, если вдруг они решат побеспокоить его по любой причине, за исключением, разве что, апокалипсиса.

Даже убедился в том, что укол контрацептивов до сих пор действует, так как не планировал детей в ближайшее время. Алек, к слову, с опаской признался в этом Магнусу, но тот только тепло улыбнулся, сказав, что это его решение, и у него есть все время мира, чтобы подождать и посмотреть, переменит ли он однажды свои взгляды.

Подводя итоги, Лайтвуд, можно сказать, был готов.

Но несмотря на все эти знания, на все факты, которые были ему известны, ничто не могло подготовить его к тому, как на самом деле будет ощущаться течка.

Жаркий прилив чистого желания переполнял всё тело, когда они лежали на кровати, едва касаясь друг друга и просто целуясь. Нужда, поднимающая голову из самых глубин, облизывающая кожу огнём. Одежда, казалось, весила целую тонну, мучила зудящую кожу, и скулёж начал зарождаться в горле от неудобства.

― Тебе не нужно бояться, ― пообещал Магнус, оставляя короткие поцелуи на чужих губах в промежутках между словами. Он не обделил вниманием и переносицу, и дрожащие веки. ― Я позабочусь о тебе.

― Знаю, ― Алек задыхался, извиваясь в попытке стянуть с себя осточертевшую футболку, и когда ему это удалось, добрался до туники Магнуса, наслаждаясь тем, как прохладный воздух остужает кожу. ― Я доверяю тебе.

Вот чем это было. Чуть больше десятилетия он проводил течки наедине с собой, изолированный от всего мира. Теперь, он наконец нашёл человека, которому мог бы доверить свою жизнь, своё тело. Того, кто мог остаться с ним, когда он был так уязвим.

― Магнус, ― прошептал Алек, чувствуя, как сердце бешено стучит в груди, словно птица в клетке. ― Жарко. Очень жарко. Это... это всегда так?

― Да, но со временем станет лучше. В этот раз всё в новинку. Скоро станет полегче, ― Магнус поцеловал его снова, на этот раз властно, впрочем, Алек и не собирался сопротивляться, сдаваясь с мягким вздохом.

― Ты чувствуешь это? ― спросил, хватая мага за волосы, когда тот опустится к шее, покрывая её метками. ― Связь?

Магнус утвердительно кивнул и Алек закрыл глаза, отдаваясь этому чувству. Началу чего-то нового между ними. Он чувствовал, как оно назревало последнюю пару месяцев, но отголосками. Алек был готов окунуться во всё это с головой, привязать себя к этому чудесному, волшебному человеку, который оказался его звездой с неба, его маяком, тем, к кому он сам того не зная, стремился всю жизнь.

Алек не боялся развалиться на куски, зная, что Магнус соберёт его обратно. Найдёт каждую недостающую часть и сделает его цельным, будет склеивать до тех пор, пока Алек не почувствует себя новым, любимым и _полным_.


	2. Chapter 2

Алек сидел на диване у себя в кабинете, Джейс растекся в кресле напротив. Они просматривали отчеты прошлой недели о ночных патрулях, когда стук отвлек их внимание. 

― Привет, Иззи, ― радостно отозвался Алек, когда сестра проскользнула в кабинет без приглашения. ― Уже вернулась с миссии?

― Как все прошло? ― добавил Джейс, откладывая планшет в сторону. 

― Порядок. Все прошло как по маслу. Гнездо Ламии вычищено, ― Иззи ласково улыбнулась Джейсу, переводя взгляд на Алека. ― Я предоставлю тебе отчет утром, ладно? Команда еще не закончила медицинский осмотр, а сама я в шаге от того чтобы свалиться с ног. Мы вели слежку того места двенадцать часов подряд без перерывов. 

― Раз все прошло как планировалось, не вижу причин, почему бы не потерпеть до завтра. Я сам передам Хартдейлу и Эшмарку, не волнуйся, ― успокоил ее Алек, на минуту переключая внимание на планшет. Он быстро напечатал сообщение двум другим охотникам, что бумажная волокита перенесена. 

― Говори уже, Из, ― подозрительный тон Джейса отвлек его. ― у тебя в руках то, о чем я думаю? 

― Да! ― весело пропела она, усаживаясь к нему на подлокотник. Девушка достала из за спины два заполненных шприца, размахивая у него прямо перед лицом. ― Мою порцию мне уже вкололи, и мне удалось уломать их дать мне ваши, так что, я все сделаю сама. Вам не придется тащить туда свои тощие задницы и подвергаться публичному унижению. Помимо прочего, у них кончились леденцы для хороших мальчиков. 

Алек почувствовал как сердце сделало кульбит устремившись в пятки. Один из шприцов был заполнен лазурной жидкостью, второй - будто расплавленным золотом. Последний был предназначен для него. 

Он мысленно проклял себя за то, что не решил эту проблему раньше. Алек совершенно точно не планировал рассказать им все в такой обстановке. 

― Я боюсь иголок, ты ведь знаешь! ― проворчал Джейс, тем не менее смиренно закатывая рукав рубашки. Она живо протерла участок на плече одноразовой салфеткой, пропитанной спиртом, и через секунду уже проколола. 

― Я квалифицированный медик, между прочим. 

― Ты судебный патологоанатом, ― цокнул Джейс. ― Твоим пациентам вообще все равно, как и где ты их тыкаешь. 

― Ты предпочел бы пойти в медпункт? ― Иззи одарила его прищуренным взглядом, который он выдержал целых две секунды прежде чем сдаться. 

― Нет, ― признал свое поражение брат, вздрагивая, когда она вытащила иголку и прижала ватку на место укола. 

― То, как ты терпишь ожоги от рун, когда рисуешь их на коже, но трясешься при этом от вида шприца, навсегда останется для меня загадкой, ― звонко засмеялась Иззи, закрывая иглу. ― Следующие полгода можешь жить спокойно. 

Собственно для этого и были созданы инъекции. У Алека вот-вот должна была начаться течка, Н-блокаторы, вколотые чуть больше пяти месяцев назад, уже практически вывелись из организма. Укол был своеобразным коктейлем полным гормонов, которые он принимал в определенное время, чтобы избежать ненужных последствий после течки. 

"Ну, блять," ― подумал Алек, когда Иззи пересела к нему. Либо сейчас, либо никогда. 

― Твоя очередь, старший брат, ― Иззи решила поиздеваться и над ним, тыкая его в бок еще не открытой иглой. 

― В общем, ― медленно начал Алек, не зная как брат с сестрой воспримут новость. ― Не нужно, спасибо

― Но у тебя течка в следующем месяце, ― ничего не понимая протянула Иззи. 

― Да, я знаю. 

Они долго смотрели друг на друга; Алек изо всех сил старался не оплошать и выдержать безмолвный поединок.

― Охуеть, ― воскликнул Джейс, нарушая повисшую тишину, заставляя их обоих вздрогнуть и отвести глаза. Алек глянул на своего парабатая. ― Вы, ребята, серьезно? 

― Оу, ― что-то наконец щелкнуло в мозгу у Изабель и она отбросила шприц на журнальный столик, обхватывая ладонь Алека своей. ― Оу, Алек. 

Она не выдержала и втянула его в объятья. Парень прижал ее к себе как можно крепче в ответ, чувствуя искрящееся счастье внутри от ее поддержки и понимания. Как всегда, она подтвердила свое место в списке тех немногих людей в его жизни, на кого всегда можно рассчитывать, какое бы дерьмо он не вытворил. 

― Чувак, это круто, ― Джейс ухмыльнулся, и Алек почувствовал, как тот послал ему через связь собственный коктейль эмоций: довольство, радость, гордость. Они разошлись по телу волной, согревая даже похолодевшие от нервов пальцы. ― Что заставило тебя передумать?

― Я и сам не знаю, ― признался Алек, отцепляя, наконец, прилипшую осьминогом сестру. ― Просто сейчас все кажется правильным, понимаешь? Мы с Магнусом уже столько лет вместе. Мы говорили об этом и решили, что начиная со следующей течки попробуем отказаться от контрацептивов и поглядим, что из этого выйдет. 

Естественно, это не было сиюминутным решением. Алек думал и взвешивал все "за" и "против" месяцами напролет. Магнус никогда не торопил его, не давил, не заставлял делать что-то против воли. Его альфа предоставил ему время всего мира, и Александр был чертовски благодарен ему за это. Все было относительно спокойно целый год. Война закончилась, и настало время для восстановления и созидания. 

Алек просто почувствовал, что пришло время. Он был готов создать семью. Где-то по пути, идея о том чтобы выносить ребенка для альфы перестала казаться чем-то пугающим и унижающим, чем-то, чего от него все ждали, пусть и не говорили об этом прямо. 

Эта мысль стала желанной хотя бы потому, что он выбрал Магнуса. Создать с ним жизнь стало мечтой, словно он долгое время упускал что-то и теперь наконец понял что. Конечно, отчасти это объяснялось его биологией, но далеко не все дело было в этом. Что бы не подвигло его к мыслям о том, чтобы завести ребенка, оно было рождено и взращено благодаря его нежным чувствам к Магнусу. От любви, которую он чувствовал через их связь, сила которой ни капли не изменилась со временем. Она все время была там. Где-то на периферии согревая сердце, даже когда Бейна не было рядом. 

― Я стану тетей, ― пискнула Иззи, когда мысль наконец осела. ― О, это будет потрясающе. 

― Не слишком-то радуйся, ― Алек откинулся на спинку дивана, изо всех сил стараясь умерить ее пыл. ― Ты сама знаешь какой коэффициент бесплодности у альф магов. ― Алек ненавидел говорить об этом, информация казалось слишком личной, чтобы ею делиться. Но это была его семья, он обязан был объясниться. ― Есть шанс, что ничего не выйдет. Или что это все займет месяцы, а может и годы, прежде чем... если что-то всё-таки получится. 

― Да, ― Джейс кивнул, рукой отпихивая рабочий планшет как можно дальше от себя. Работой они сегодня заниматься больше явно не будут. ― Но мы всегда поможем и прикроем твой зад, что бы не случилось.

― Я знаю. 

Так оно и было, он ни единой минуты в жизни не сомневался в этих двух. Они были его единственной поддержкой в этих отношениях. Даже мать, годами твердившая ему гордиться своей природой, вечно сомневалась в его выборе. К счастью, она давно оттаяла к Магнусу. Прошел не один месяц, прежде чем она избавилась от своих предрассудков. Процесс все еще был в действии, но по сравнению с началом успехи были явно заметными; Алек гордился и этим. 

― Я буду тетей! ― Иззи все еще улыбалась от уха до уха, так и не отбросив эту мысль. ― Так, мы уже можем начать подкидывать вам имена? 

Стон Алека затерялся в громком смехе Джейса.


	3. Chapter 3

Алек пролистал уведомления на телефоне, мельком просматривая сообщения за последний час. Кажется, все было в порядке. Иззи и Джейс уже давненько поднатаскались периодически принимать на себя управление Институтом, и ни один сумеречный охотник больше не смел открывать рот по этому поводу, как бывало поначалу.   
Иззи писала, что все спокойно, пообещав звонить только в случае конца света. Ну и конечно, помимо прочего, пожелала ему удачи с кучей непристойных смайликов в конце. Алек покачал головой, откладывая мобильный на тумбочку. 

Он прислушался к шагам Магнуса, который тщательно подготавливал лофт к предстоящему. Тот проделывал это столько раз, что Алек мог предсказать траекторию его движений: пройтись по периметру, укрепить охрану, словно готовясь к жестокой войне, чтобы можно было расслабиться и не чувствовать себя уязвимо. Магнус в такие моменты был максимально сосредоточенным, перепроверял каждую деталь по несколько раз, пока не убеждался, что все в порядке. Последним делом накладывал заклинание на миски председателя Мяо, чтобы кот был сыт и доволен, ну и им не пришлось отвлекаться. Шел к холодильнику, довольный тем, что тот максимально забит. В общем и целом убеждался, что они готовы вывалиться из жизни на пару дней. 

Алек почти задремал, когда Магнус наконец добрался до спальни прикрыв за собой дверь. В лофте стоял тяжелый, пропитанный феромонами воздух. Алека всегда успокаивала смесь запахов партнера. Вот только сейчас пахло в основном им самим; течка в разы усиливала работу желез. Магнус говорил, что его запах поменялся с тех пор, как они стали встречаться: лемонграсс, кофе и лаванда, разбавились ноткой библиотеки и ночной свежестью. Сочетание было, мягко говоря, странным, но Магнусу нравилось, а остальное не имело значения. 

― Порядок? ― Алек чуть приподнялся на локтях, чтобы разглядеть мужчину застывшего в дверях. ― Магнус? 

― Мне нужно спросить в последний раз, ― долетел до ушей тихий ответ. Алек по чужому взгляду видел, как сильно тот поплыл. Между ними уже пару дней висело напряжение, как всегда бывало перед течкой; безмолвное обещание того, что им предстоит. Алек чувствовал его кожей, по которой словно разрядами пробегал ток. Сердце уже как сумасшедшее выстукивало в груди, хотя тот его еще даже не коснулся. ― Я должен знать, что ты уверен. 

― Магнус, мы ведь говорили об этом, ― Алек постарался скрыть неуверенность, что грозила просочиться в голос. ― Может ты не хочешь... ― он ненадолго замолк, собираясь с мыслями. ― Ты сам уверен? 

― Боги, как ты можешь такое спрашивать? ― Маг усмехнулся, но все равно стоял напряженный как стрела. ― Но мне нужно услышать это от тебя, любовь моя. В последний раз. 

Алек нахмурился, внимательно вглядываясь в чужое лицо. Рука Магнуса так и осталась на ручке двери, будто он готов выйти по одному слову. На нем были только хлопковые домашние штаны, которые не особо скрывали его реакцию на Алека. Откровенно говоря, Александра самого раздражало это ненужное промедление, особенно когда перед ним стоял такой шикарный, полуголый, и главное, горячо любимый мужчина. И этот самый мужчина хотел его ничуть не меньше, но все равно держался из последних сил опасаясь, что Лайтвуд передумает. 

Будто хоть в какой-то из вселенных он мог бы передумать. Передумать, когда Магнус смотрит на него так, будто преподнесёт к его ногам весь мир, лишь стоит тому намекнуть. Когда любовь ощутимая даже в то время, как они находятся в километрах друг от друга, прогревает своим теплом до самых костей, сотканная из такой силы привязанности и преданности, что в пору задохнуться. Алек собирался подарить ему то единственное, чего не дарил никто за сотни лет до него, и все же, Магнус готов был уйти, оставив свою самую заветную мечту позади, если в нем имелся хоть намек на сомнение. И это не смотря на то, что отказ Алека мог разбить ему сердце —окончательно и бесповоротно. Потому что в этот раз разговор шел не о разделении течки. Речь шла о чём-то очень важном, о начале их совместного будущего.   
Магнус и не догадывался, что ему нечего было бояться. Алек сделал свой выбор уже много лет назад и ни секунды не жалел об этом. 

― Магнус, ― Алек ласково улыбнулся, протягивая ему руку, ― иди сюда. 

Зову течного омеги едва ли мог кто-то сопротивляться. В такие моменты вся власть была у Лайтвуда в руках, опьяняя чувством вседозволенности. Магнус недолго поколебался, но инстинкты взяли свое и он подошел вплотную к кровати, сжав его ладонь. Томное ожидание так затуманило голову, что Алек поперхнулся воздухом даже на это детское прикосновение. Он потянул мужчину на себя, пока тот не устроился рядом, переплетаясь ногам. Лицо было так близко к его собственному, что Алек разглядел зеленые всполохи в золотых глазах.   
Маг выглядел таким неуверенным, таким сомневающимся. Он лежал, боясь коснуться, потому что знал, что уже не сможет остановиться, и не хотел делать что-то непоправимое, будто Алек не сумел бы постоять за себя в случае чего. Лайтвуд, в отличии от него, знал, что делать этого не придется. Он ни в чем в жизни не был так убежден, как в том, что Магнус никогда не причинит ему вреда. 

― Я уверен, ― Алек лаского пробежался пальцами по его щеке, светло улыбнувшись на то, как тот прижался к ним, прикрыв глаза. ― Ты мой альфа. Моя пара. Я никогда и ни в чем не был более уверен.   
Поцелуй, последовавший сразу после, закрепил его заявление. Алек вздрогнув выдохнул, углубляя его, с силой сминая напряженные губы. Связь сладко пела, вспыхивая перемешанными эмоциями. Температура тела неуклонно росла, тепло концентрируясь сбегало по прессу, устремляясь ниже. Его тело всегда реагировало на присутствие Магнуса поблизости.   
Он притянул мужчину ближе, пока между ними не осталось ни миллиметра свободного места. Забавно, но Алек не мог представить себе места лучше, чем сейчас, когда он лежал под Бейном, чувствуя себя оторванным от всех земных проблем и в полной безопасности.   
Алек на миг прервал поцелуй, прижимаясь лбом к чужому, в попытке восстановить сорванное дыхание. 

― Магнус? ― Тот смотрел на него сверху вниз, облизываясь от жгучего желания скручивающего внутренности. 

― Да? ― Голос мужчины был тихим и хриплым, посылая мелкую дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Алек скромно улыбнулся: 

― Заделаем ребенка? 

Магнус глупо уставился на него, словно не понимая, и вдруг потрясено засмеялся, сотрясаясь всем телом. Лайтвуд не сдерживаясь последовал его примеру, наполняя комнату теплыми звуками. Маг спрятал голову у него в шее, отчаянно пытаясь успокоиться, чего Алек делать не собирался. Он крепко прижал Бейна к себе, оплетая ногами и руками, и все продолжал смеяться, рассеивая все напряжение, страхи и неуверенность, повисшие над ними. 

Все, что было после, слилось в одно сплошное пятно в голове Алека. Течка никогда не проходила так интенсивно, чтобы он не помнил происходящее, но когда гормоны били в голову и рядом был любимый человек, он ни о чем не думал, только наслаждался, купаясь в удовольствии. Он настолько отключился, что в этот раз даже склонил голову набок, подставляя открытую шею, в старом как мир жесте покорности. Такое всегда срывало Магнуса с тормозов, и он как помешанный часами не отрывался, метя губами и зубами предоставленный участок. Тело реагировало на совместимую пару, вырабатывая так много смазки, что простыни под ними промокали; то что раньше унизило бы его до слез, теперь казалось до смешного правильным. Магнус знал все его точки, куда и как сильно надавить, чтобы доставить ему максимальное количество удовольствия. 

Ясность ума вернулась как раз к тому моменту, когда Магнус наконец вошел в него. Тянущее ощущение, необходимая тяжесть и жар. Резкие толчки, от которых перед глазами все плыло. Секс во время течки всегда был грубее, но Алек бы соврал, сказав, что он от этого не в восторге. Пальцы в его собственных, сжимающие до хруста и удерживающие руки над головой, чтобы он лежал обездвиженный, как нравилось его паре. Бесконечная череда жалящих поцелуев, шепот на ухо о том, какой он славный внутри, как хорошо принимает, будто был рожден для этого. Магнус был на нем, в нем, заполняя собой все пространство, что Алек даже не понял как кончил без рук, от одного только члена внутри.

Алек довольно быстро пришел в себя, уговорив тело не напрягаться когда Магнус толкнулся в последний раз, обжигая горячим семенем внутренние стенки. Он довольно вдохнул смешанный запахи пота и секса, расслабляя мышцы, но даже это не спасло его от резкой боли, когда узел начал набухать. Магнус сказал ему ещё во время их первой разделенной течки, что узел может доставлять дискомфорт, но он не прошел даже много лет спустя. Алек периодически задумывался, быть может это с ним что-то не так. Сцепка должна была доставлять удовольствие, в то время как он считал ее самой неприятной частью. 

Алек отвлекся на тяжесть тела над ним, пробегаясь ладонями по взмокшей спине, и ероша вконец испорченную прическу альфы, пока тот пытался прийти в себя. Магнус ласково чмокнул его за ухом, немного сдвигаясь. Резкая боль прошибла поясницу и Алек болезненно прошипел, скривившись. 

― Тише, тише. Все хорошо. Ты в порядке, ― маг лаского зашептал прижимаясь к поджатым губам. ― Осталось совсем немного. 

― Я знаю, ― Алек попытался глубоко вздохнуть, уговаривая тело привыкнуть хоть немного. Они достаточно часто это делали, чтобы он знал примерное время необходимое Магнусу, чтобы узел спал и они расцепились. Магнус отпустил его руки, потеревшись напоследок о костяшки носом. 

Они действительно это сделали. Какая-то часть Алека до сих пор не могла в это поверить, убежденная в том, что он никогда не найдет того, от кого захочет понести. Кого-то, кому он мог бы до такой степени доверить свое тело. Но вот он лежал под этим самым альфой, повязанный с ним самым интимным образом. И эта только первая вязка, за который последуют многие другие в течение нескольких следующих дней. И все ради одной единственной цели.   
Алек бы ни на что это не променял. 

Когда он проснулся утром на четвертый день течки, Алек мог с уверенностью сказать, что она закончилась.   
Жгучее возбуждение кипятящее кровь сошло на нет, вместе с гормонами пришедшими в норму. Алеку было лень двигаться, так что он поудобнее устроился на руке Магнуса, прижимаясь спиной к широкой груди.  
До того как Бейн ворвался в его жизнь, все знания Алека о течках и сексе, в целом, были исключительно теоретическими, собранными из книг и статей, и частично из порно. Конечно, последнее едва ли можно было назвать достоверным источником: там, в основном, все было утрированно и рассчитанно на желания публики.

Последствия течки, впрочем, ни в порно, ни в статьях, ни книгах особо не упоминались. У Алека ныло буквально все тело. Бедра и спину периодически тянуло болью. В горле саднило и безумно хотелось пить, хотя Магнус и приносил им воду каждые пару часов. И пусть они принимали душ, тело зудело и ощущалось довольно мерзко. О состоянии простыней и говорить не стоило.   
И, боги, его несчастная задница. Магия Магнуса помогала в перерывах между сексом, но после трех долгих дней и кучи поз даже она была бессильна. После их первой совместной течки Алек так перепугался, что прошел целую кучу крайне смущающих тестов и осмотров просто чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Тогда он и узнал, что абсолютно здоров, но как мужчине, ему всегда будет в разы сложнее приходить в себя, нежели девушкам-омегам. Что по мнению Алека, было ужасно несправедливо. 

Он почувствовал, как Магнус зашевелился, огладив его бок, талию и бедро, в попытке утешить. Алек попытался податься навстречу прикосновению, тут же осознавая свою ошибку. Поясницу и задницу будто кипятком обдало. 

― Ай, ай, ай, вот дерьмо, ― проныл он в подушку. Магнус ненадолго убрал руку, чтобы перевернуть Алека на живот. Черт, он думал хуже уже не будет. Ладонь снова коснулась спины. Лайтвуд немного сдвинул голову, краем глаза видя всполохи голубой магии проникающей под кожу, немного остужая боль.   
Как кто-то проходил через это, встречаясь с кем-то не обладающим магией, оставалось для него загадкой. 

― Лучше? ― прошептал Магнус на грани слышимости, прижавшись губами к его плечу. Рука продолжала ласкать спину, пусть магия и перестала литься по измученным мышцам. Боль не ушла полностью, но она из резкой стала, скорее, тупой, а с этим можно было жить. 

― Намного. Спасибо, ― Алек довольно простонал, наконец расслабляясь. Магнус снова улегся, приобняв его за талию. ― Но я не хочу двигаться. Никогда. Движение ― смерть. 

― Как насчет горячей ванной. А потом я закажу нам что-нибудь из китайского, ― Алек ненадолго задумался:

― Только если закажешь яичные рулетики. 

Алек так и остался валяться, пока Магнус делал что-то по дому. Сейчас его могла сдвинуть разве что смертельная опасность, и то не факт. Пусть течка и длилась всего три дня, ему требовалось примерно столько же, чтобы придти в себя после. В эти дни Магнус принимал на себя заботу о нем, а он, в свою очередь, старался не двигаться никуда дальше спальни. Инстинкты альф обычно сходили с ума после течки, поэтому Алек позволял ему носиться вокруг себя, готовя еду и подтыкая одеяло. Алек не был уверен, был ли каждый из них таким заботливым в это время или это просто характер Магнуса.   
Но если он мог растянутся в ароматной ванне, пока ему растирали тело, прогоняя напряжение прочь, ему было все равно.


End file.
